


В его власти

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Lenuchka



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Midi from G to T [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical abus, Don't copy to another site, Dysfunctional Relationships, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Power Imbalance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Кайло Рен не понимал, почему генерал Хакс уклоняется от исполнения служебных обязанностей из-за какого-то ранения. Пытаясь выяснить причину, он узнал о генерале и самом себе больше, чем рассчитывал.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Midi from G to T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855264
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Миди (G – PG-13)





	В его власти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In His Grasp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530817) by [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda). 



> Количество слов в оригинале: 4116 слов.
> 
> Рейтинг признан пограничным и согласован с ФБ-рейтингом как T.  
>   
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

Они находились на захолустной планете, подавляли мятеж, когда все это случилось.

В темноте и дыму повсюду вспыхивали выстрелы лазеров. Их войска продвигались вперед, в убежище, выдолбленное предателями в скалистой поверхности этого холодного, всеми забытого мира. Победа казалась близкой. Это было всего лишь вопросом времени.

Когда внезапно перед ним упал Хакс, Кайло использовал Силу, чтобы столкнуть двух террористов друг с другом. Он не сразу заметил, что Хакс не поднялся. Сначала Кайло не поверил своим глазам, затем разозлился: он много раз швырял Хакса, и тот всегда вставал. Почему же сейчас должно быть иначе? Кайло отбил несколько бластерных выстрелов световым мечом, еще несколько остановил Силой, расчищая путь штурмовикам. Все это время Хакс неподвижно лежал у его ног.

Ситуация становилась смешной. Кайло подтолкнул Хакса носком сапога.

— Поднимайся.

Тот застонал и попытался привстать. Наконец-то. Кайло наблюдал за его стараниями. Повсюду была кровь: на каменистой земле и на самом Хаксе. Потрепыхавшись, словно вытащенная из воды рыба, несколько мучительно долгих секунд, Хакс снова упал.

Кто-то вызвал медиков, и сразу же появились три дроида.

— Он в порядке, — рявкнул Кайло. Хакс всегда был в порядке. А сейчас просто ленился.

Хакс по-прежнему не двигался. Меддроиды нервно кружили в воздухе. Наконец Кайло свирепо уставился на них.

— Уберите его с глаз моих, — выплюнул он.

Кайло со штурмовиками навели порядок, разгромили мятежников и вернулись на «Финализатор» с победой. Все прошло по плану, но не благодаря генералу Хаксу, который даже не потрудился завершить миссию.

Хакс не появился на мостике ни на следующий день, ни через день. Кайло пришел в ярость — все должно было быть не так. Как Хакс посмел уклоняться от исполнения своих обязанностей? Кайло решил не утруждать себя поисками. Хакс не так уж и важен. Кайло справится без него.

На третий день появился новый генерал, присланный Верховным командованием. Он оказался одержим Империей и старыми порядками, а Кайло не собирался рисковать.

Не прошло и недели, как Кайло задушил его. На смену ему никого не прислали.

Теперь Кайло злился на Хакса еще больше. Хотя он понимал, что злиться на Хакса из-за того, что другие бесполезны, нет никакого резона, но ему надоело спускать ситуацию на тормозах. Кайло ворвался в каюту Хакса, обнаружил, что она пуста, и явился в медотсек узнать, куда направился Хакс после выписки.

Оказалось, что он не уходил. Хакс все еще лежал в медотсеке.

Увидев Кайло, Хакс попытался сесть, но потом что-то вспомнил и снова лег.

— Верховный лидер, — поприветствовал он. — Вы в порядке, не пострадали?

— Я в порядке, но не благодаря тебе, — усмехнулся Кайло.

Хакс слегка вздрогнул, а затем его лицо приняло нейтральное выражение. 

— Рад это слышать, Верховный лидер, — ответил он.

— Почему ты все еще на койке? — сердито спросил Кайло.

Уголки губ Хакса опустились:

— Мне сказали, что если я сейчас начну передвигаться, то не смогу полностью восстановиться.

— Не знал, что ты настолько слаб, — прищурился Кайло.

Лицо Хакса вновь стало безэмоциональным:

— Полагаю, я всего лишь человек, Верховный лидер. Уверяю вас, я вернусь к своим обязанностям, как только меня выпишут.

Это было неприемлемо, но Кайло ничего не мог поделать, отчего ситуация становилась еще более неприемлемой. Он схватил ближайший предмет и с воплем швырнул его в стену.

— Верховный лидер, — в голосе Хакса прорезалось раздражение. — Не могли бы вы запросить для меня новый датапад, когда уйдете? Кстати, когда вы собираетесь уходить?

Кайло круто развернулся и вышел, переступив через осколки того, что, видимо, было датападом Хакса.

Хакс сам может получить замену. Кайло не должен делать заказ за него. Да и зачем?

Кайло почти час нервно расхаживал по «Финализатору», пока, наконец, не вколотил запрос в ближайшую консоль.

***

Походы в столовую всю неделю ощущались странно, и теперь Кайло, нахмурившись, понял, что дело заключалось в отсутствии Хакса. Он поковырялся в тарелке и отодвинул ее, оставив большую часть еды нетронутой. Кайло шагал по коридорам, не замечая, куда идет, пока не понял, что примчался к медотсеку.

Ну и ладно. Он просто войдет.

Когда Кайло влетел в палату, Хакс ел. Его рука, держащая вилку, замерла на полпути ко рту. Его щеки порозовели.

— Добрый вечер, Верховный лидер.

— Новый датапад в порядке? — недовольно спросил Кайло и уперся взглядом в стену.

— Да, Верховный лидер. Спасибо.

Кайло так и смотрел в стену, пока Хакс откашливался, затем снова перевел взгляд на него. Хакс все еще не донес вилку до рта.

— Продолжай есть, — пробормотал Кайло, махнув рукой.

— Значит, вы понимаете намеки, — произнес Хакс и отправил кусочек в рот.

— Я не дурак, — глупо ответил Кайло.

К удовольствию Кайло, Хакс подавился. Кайло наблюдал за приступом кашля, скрестив руки на груди и ухмыляясь. Отдышавшись, Хакс свирепо взглянул на него.

— Вы что-то хотели, Верховный лидер?

— Поужинать, — ответил Кайло и схватил хлеб с подноса Хакса.

Хакс с негодованием наблюдал, как Кайло съел большую часть его ужина. 

— Надеюсь, вам понравилось? — ровным тоном осведомился он.

— Ага, — ответил Кайло.

— При всем уважении, Верховный лидер, — сказал Хакс без всякого уважения. — Я поправлюсь гораздо быстрее, если мне позволят пополнять за едой запас питательных веществ.

Кайло склонил голову набок, а затем стянул перчатку с правой руки. Хакс слегка поморщился. Такого выражения лица Кайло у него еще не видел. Точно не обычное выражения отвращения, и Кайло не знал, что оно означало.

Кайло провел пальцем по протертому овощному пайку в тарелке Хакса и вытянул палец, отметив, что Хакс пристально смотрит на него.

— Что… — успел он произнести, прежде чем Кайло пропихнул палец ему в рот.

Он понятия не имел, зачем это делает. Но сейчас, когда его настроение стало получше, чем все последние дни, этот поступок казался правильным.

Кайло ожидал, что Хакс его укусит.

Но тот не стал.

Губы Хакса сомкнулись вокруг пальца. Он перевел взгляд с руки Кайло на его лицо. Палец окутало тепло и влага. Кайло сам не знал, чего ожидал, но точно не этого. Сейчас происходило нечто особенное.

А потом… язык Хакса.

Хакс погладил палец языком.

Обвил им палец.

Лицо Хакса приобрело тот же цвет, что клинок светового меча Кайло. Хакс смотрел на него, словно подбивая на что-то. И Кайло не понимал, на что.

Он сейчас вообще ничего не понимал.

А потом Хакс начал сосать. И что-то горячее и опасное прошило Кайло от макушки до пяток, оставляя после себя головокружение и сильную пульсацию в паху. Кайло отшатнулся, палец выскользнул у Хакса изо рта.

Кайло внимательно его осмотрел. Хакс облизал и обсосал палец дочиста.

— Не думаю, что здесь было достаточно питательных веществ, Верховный лидер, — заметил Хакс. Он тяжело дышал, вцепившись в простыню, лицо оставалось пунцовым.

Кайло смотрел на Хакса. Палец ощущался странно. Холодным. Словно чего-то не хватало. Хакс внимательно смотрел на него, все еще сжимая кулаки. Губы приоткрылись ровно настолько, чтобы между ними быстро проскользнул розовый язык. Кайло смотрел, как язык снова прячется.

Он подался вперед. Ткнул в кашицу на подносе пальцем, провел им, собирая крупную каплю.

Хакс открыл рот и, не сводя взгляда с лица Кайло, высунул язык чуть ниже пухлой нижней губы.

В этот раз Кайло коснулся пальцем языка Хакса, а потом медленно повел им вниз, оттянув челюсть Хакса и следя, как язык Хакса скользит по пальцу. Когда Кайло достиг кончика языка, Хакс свернул его трубочкой, лизнув подушечку пальца.

Хакс закрыл рот, только чтобы проглотить пюре, а затем снова открыл его в предвкушении.

В глубине души Кайло злился, что Хакс на такое осмелился. Но Хакс всегда был смелым. Было и еще одно чувство, намного сильнее гнева. Кайло мог описать его только как опьянение.

Он хотел снова засунуть пальцы Хаксу в рот. Хотел засунуть все в этот рот.

Осознав, как тяжело он дышит, Кайло наклонился ближе. Он водил пальцем по подносу, но на нем почти ничего не осталось.

Хакс отпустил простыню и потянулся к плечам Кайло. Его рот все еще был открыт.

Кайло не мог думать. Почти не мог дышать. Руки Хакса были голыми, без перчаток. Кайло наклонился еще ближе. Жаркое дыхание Хакса коснулось его губ, приглашая его тоже открыть рот, и Кайло подчинился.

Он подался вперед, заполняя рот Хакса своим языком.

Хакс издал потрясающий звук: нечто среднее между вздохом, всхлипом и криком одновременно. Словно испытывал облегчение настолько сильное, что его было невозможно выразить. Хакс дрожал, хватался за Кайло, страстно стонал, словно он был недостаточно близко и не мог этого вынести.

Кайло обхватил ладонями голову Хакса и запустил пальцы в волосы. Он полностью поглощал Хакса, заявляя права на его рот, язык и губы. Кусал до синяков, сосал, облизывал и, тяжело дыша, сжимал его. И Хакс не двигался и не сопротивлялся, он подчинился.

Когда Кайло отодвинулся, чтобы взглянуть на Хакса, у того блестели глаза. Губы покраснели и распухли от поцелуев, щеки поблескивали от слез. Хакс плакал.

Кайло наклонился и провел языком длинную дорожку на щеке Хакса, пробуя на вкус его слезы. Кайло был опьянен ощущением своего могущества. Хакс под ним дрожал, цепляясь за его плечи.

Кайло подумал, что, может, он наконец сломал Хакса, после всех этих лет сломил его. Он сделал вид, что вновь собирается поцеловать Хакса. Тот закрыл глаза, и по его щекам снова покатились слезы.

— Чего ты хочешь, Хакс? — прошептал Кайло ему в губы. — Скажи.

— Нет, — хрипло ответил Хакс, удивив его.

— Скажи, — потребовал Кайло, касаясь губами его губ.

— Не могу, — произнес Хакс, дрожа от тихих рыданий.

— Хочешь, чтобы я остановился, — предположил Кайло.

— Нет!

Горячность отрицания поражала. Кайло хотелось заставить Хакса объясниться.

А еще — опять поцеловать его.

Хакс не хотел, чтобы он останавливался, значит, еще один поцелуй воспринял бы как награду. А Кайло не хотел награждать его, он злился на Хакса.

Не так ли?

Кайло не желал останавливаться. А ведь теперь он стал Верховным лидером и мог делать все, что захочет.

Кайло снова поцеловал Хакса.

В этот раз Кайло поразила нереальность происходящего — он целовал генерала Хакса, бешеного пса, которому Сноук благоволил, чтобы помучить Кайло. Злобную сволочь, которую нужно было держать при себе. Он точно такого не ожидал, когда пришел сюда, и не совсем понимал, как все получилось.

Хакса, чье постоянное присутствие стало привычным. Хакса, который был объективно красив. Эту идею Кайло старался обдумывать как можно реже, но не мог игнорировать ее сейчас, целуя эти мягкие, нежные губы.

Хакса, который всегда был рядом и никогда его не боялся. Хакса, который всегда, до этого момента, исполнял свой долг…

— Ты защищал меня, — произнес Кайло, разорвав поцелуй. — Когда ты… когда вот.

Хакс горько, слегка истерично, рассмеялся.

— Ты всегда меня защищаешь, — осознал Кайло. — Всегда защищал.

И — впервые на памяти Кайло — Хакс показался ему испуганным.

Правда обрушилась на Кайло, точно волна. Он на шаг отступил от койки.

— Ты…

— Нет, это неправда, — быстро ответил Хакс.

— Правда, — сказал Кайло. — Правда.

Хакс должен был ненавидеть Кайло, как он сам ненавидел Хакса.

— Ты должен ненавидеть меня, — произнес Кайло.

— Я и ненавижу, — сказал Хакс. Глаза у него снова заблестели.

— А я тебя не ненавижу, — соврал Кайло. — Ты недостоин ненависти.

— Знаю, — ответил Хакс и отвернулся. — Вы закончили, Верховный лидер?

Кайло сжал кулаки. Хотелось что-нибудь швырнуть. Возможно, Хакса.

— Что с тобой, кстати? — выдавил он, имея в виду: «Когда ты поправишься настолько, что можно будет причинить тебе боль?»

Хакс снова глянул на него. Его лицо опять ничего не выражало, следы слез смотрелись на нем странно и неуместно.

— Несколько внутренних повреждений, — безэмоционально произнес он. — Возможности бакты ограничены. Когда я вернусь к исполнению служебных обязанностей, то поначалу не смогу свободно двигаться.

Он так быстро отвел взгляд, что Кайло едва заметил.

— Мне противопоказано участие в мероприятиях, требующих физического напряжения. Может быть, если в ходе моего выздоровления вам потребуется принять участие в боевых действиях, вы возьмете с собой Фазму?

— Это не… — начал Кайло и умолк. Почему он беспокоился о том, поправится ли Хакс? Он принадлежал ему, как и все остальные члены Первого Ордена. И если Кайло желал бросить его в стену, то мог сделать это независимо от обстоятельств.

Кайло разжал кулак и начал поднимать правую руку. Хакс, не дрогнув, наблюдал за ним. Его глаза потускнели. До этого момента они были яркими, неестественно зелеными и блестящими от слез, теперь же они ничего не выражали.

Кайло станет лучше, если он швырнет Хакса в стену. Разве нет?

Зарычав от досады, Кайло резко опустил руку.

Глаза Хакса расширились. И стали чуть ярче. Кайло подумал было, что он опять заплачет, и все-таки глаза Хакса остались покрасневшими, но сухими.

— Ты бы швырнул меня в стену, не будь я ранен, — наконец сказал Хакс.

Кайло кивнул.

— Тогда сделай это сейчас.

Такого Хакса Кайло не понимал. Это раненое существо манило, дразнило, предупреждало Кайло, что его нельзя ранить, и тут же просило причинить ему боль. Возможно, он и не предупреждал. Просто сообщил информацию. Может, он спасал его из чувства долга, а не ради самого Кайло.

Хакс знал, что Кайло может делать все, что захочет. Он с этим смирился.

Самая жалкая победа из всех, что Кайло мог припомнить.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я причинил тебе боль? — уточнил он.

— Вы можете делать со мной все, что пожелаете, Верховный лидер, — произнеся эти слова, Хакс замер и побледнел.

Кайло снова навис над койкой и наклонился к Хаксу:

— Я не об этом спрашивал, генерал.

— Я вас не понимаю, — Хакс смотрел на него снизу вверх, поджав губы.

— Я спросил, чего ты хочешь, — ответил Кайло, кипя от злости. — А не на что согласишься.

Челюсть Хакса напряглась.

— Я бы предпочел не получать ранений. Но если я пострадаю при исполнении своего долга, так тому и быть, потому что для меня нет ничего важнее Первого Ордена.

Эти слова имели смысл. Они отражали представление Кайло об отношениях между Верховным лидером и его подчиненными. Наверное, Кайло слишком много об этом думал. Он просто хотел, чтобы Хакс вернулся к служебным обязанностям в состоянии, позволяющем их исполнять. И все.

Вот только все было понятнее, когда Хакс его ненавидел. Как Кайло ненавидел Сноука, которого и убил потому, что ненавидел и превзошел его. По логике вещей Хакс должен был попытаться убить Кайло и проиграть, потому что не превосходил его. Но этого не случилось.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя ранили, — подытожил Кайло. — Но чего ты хочешь? — Он все еще стоял, наклонившись над Хаксом, и заметил, как тот поморщился.

— Не важно, чего я хочу, — раздраженно ответил Хакс и отвернулся. — Я хочу, чтобы Первый Орден принес стабильность в Галактику.

— Мне плевать на стабильность, — фыркнул Кайло и торопливо добавил: — Конечно, ты хочешь, чтобы мы добились цели. Я в этом не сомневался.

Хакс снова посмотрел на него. В его глазах мелькнуло удивление и тут же исчезло. Он ничего не сказал.

— Я хочу знать, чего ты хочешь, — повторил Кайло.

— Не важно, — настаивал Хакс. — Если я этого заслуживаю, то рано или поздно получу. Если нет, не получу. — Нахмурившись, он снова отвернулся. Видимо, сказал больше, чем хотел.

— Ты такой вредный, — Кайло с трудом сдержал улыбку.

— Что, простите? — Хакс поспешно перевел на него взгляд.

— Ты вре-ди-на, — сказал Кайло, нагнувшись так низко, что уткнулся кончиком носа Хаксу в нос.

Хакс сглотнул.

— Верховный лидер, — начал он, но его горячее дыхание снова коснулось губ Кайло, и тот не устоял перед искушением снова попробовать на вкус губы Хакса.

Что и сделал.

Судя по звукам, Хакс пытался что-то сказать, но Кайло, кусая и посасывая губы Хакса, слышал только приглушенную бессмыслицу. В этот раз Хакс потянулся к Кайло и сжал пряди его волос так сильно, что у Кайло начало покалывать кожу головы. Хакс потянул за пряди, и Кайло довольно зарычал.

Хакс дернул сильнее, разорвав поцелуй, и выдохнул:

— Чего ты хочешь, Рен?

После инцидента в тронном зале Хакс не называл его Реном. Целую вечность. Кайло ухмыльнулся как безумный.

— Этого, — ответил он, не совсем понимая, что, собственно, имеет в виду.

Лицо Хакса застыло, затем он скривился, помрачнев:

— Мучить меня? Швырять меня в стены и душить тебе уже недостаточно, теперь еще и так? — его голос звучал все выше. — Я всегда был преданным…

— Замолчи, — нахмурился Кайло. «Это» точно не касалось пыток — пытая других, он наслаждался.

— Нет, — продолжил Кайло под злым взглядом Хакса. — Я хочу, чтобы ты называл меня Реном, — озвучил он единственное, в чем был уверен наверняка.

— Рен, — прошипел Хакс.

— Отлично. А теперь скажи, чего ты хочешь.

Хакс был в бешенстве.

— Хочу, чтобы ты перестал притворяться, что тебе небезразлично что-то, кроме тебя самого. У тебя плохо получается. Хочу, чтобы все стало как прежде. Скоро я поправлюсь, и хочу, чтобы ты больше никогда меня не целовал.

Сказанное не понравилось Кайло.

— Мне небезразличен Первый Орден.

— Только пока он помогает тебе в достижении твоих собственных целей, — выплюнул Хакс. — Ты не веришь в наше предназначение — только в свое.

— Почему мне нельзя тебя целовать? — потребовал ответа Кайло, запоздало осознавая, что позволил Хаксу прервать поцелуй.

— Ты даже не оспариваешь моих слов, — фыркнул Хакс.

— Почему мне нельзя тебя целовать? — повторил Кайло. Их губы все еще почти соприкасались. А Хакс все еще сжимал его волосы.

— Потому что ты меня не любишь, — вскипел Хакс.

Он практически признался, как Кайло и хотел. Кайло победил. Но победа оказалась горькой на вкус. Кайло поднял руку, выпутав пальцы Хакса из своих волос, выпрямился и отступил на шаг.

— Если бы я любил тебя, то мог бы поцеловать? — спросил он, наблюдая за выражением лица Хакса.

Хакс скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся.

— Да, Верховный лидер, — ответил он.

— Рен, — поправил Кайло

— Не по уставу…

— Рен.

Хакс снова повернулся к нему и произнес «Рен» с такой злобой, какой Кайло с его стороны не припоминал… Это впечатляло.

Расстроенный и неудовлетворенный, он покинул медотсек.

Через несколько дней Хакс вернулся к служебным обязанностям, но ему пришлось носить корсет, чтобы не сгибаться в талии. Увидев его впервые, Кайло хотел пошутить. Он уже открыл рот, но тут Хакс произнес при всех:

— Заткнись, Рен.

Кайло, сам не зная почему, послушался.

Позже в этот же день Митака назвал Кайло Реном, а не Верховным лидером. Кайло швырнул его в стену. Молниеносно разлетелся слух, что только генералу Хаксу позволено называть Верховного лидера Реном.

При мысли о том, что он установил свой первый закон в роли Верховного лидера, Кайло испытывал необъяснимый восторг.

Хакс же, казалось, наслаждался данной привилегией: он обращался к Кайло «Рен» чаще, чем раньше называл его Верховным лидером. Предыдущее обращение всегда несло в себе оттенок неповиновения, но «Рен» со временем стало почти дружелюбным.

Хакс, как и прежде, ел в столовой вместе с Реном. Они обсуждали поставки, подготовку штурмовиков и дальнейшие действия Ордена. Иногда они даже улыбались.

***

Хакс уже некоторое время не носил корсет и утверждал, что полностью восстановился. Когда он шагал по коридорам или спускался с командирского возвышения на мостик, его походка была стремительной и энергичной. Он все еще оставался бледен, но теперь выглядел по-другому: поздоровевшим и посвежевшим.

У него розовели губы, а иногда и щеки. Его лицо было удивительным: яркие и проницательные глаза, четко очерченные, сужающиеся книзу скулы, плавная линия челюсти и подбородка. Огненно-рыжие волосы и золотистые ресницы. (Последний раз Кайло видел его руки без перчаток в медотсеке.)

Впервые после ранения Хакса они спустились на поверхность планеты. Миссия была миротворческой: они подавили жалкое маленькое восстание, а затем сровняли город с землей, чтобы подчеркнуть серьезность своих намерений.

Когда все закончилось, Хакс произносил речь перед уцелевшими. Одинокий террорист, каким-то образом выживший при зачистке, начал стрелять по помосту. Бластерные заряды с шипением рассекали воздух. Раздались крики. Капитан, подчиняющийся Хаксу, и остальные присутствующие офицеры бросились на землю.

Хакс рванул к Кайло и встал между ним и террористом.

Внезапно Кайло вспомнил, как Хакса ранили в прошлый раз. В тот самый, после которого он неделю провел в медотсеке и месяц был нетрудоспособен. В тот самый, когда Хакс лежал в грязи и растекшейся луже собственной крови.

Вот и сейчас Хакс подставился под удар, предназначавшийся Кайло.

Кайло грубо схватил Хакса и толкнул его себе за спину. Он вытянул руку и заморозил бластерные заряды и террориста. И держал, пока штурмовики не устранили угрозу.

— Пригнись, — приказал он, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с Хаксом, и отпустил выстрелы.

Когда все бластерные заряды попали в помост, подпалив его, Кайло взял Хакса под локоть, чтобы помочь ему подняться. Хакс медленно встал, не сводя глаз с Кайло.

— Хакс, — произнес Рен, не отпуская его руку.

— Рен, — ответил Хакс, даже не пытаясь освободиться.

— Спасибо, — сказал Кайло.

Хакс удивленно посмотрел на Кайло. Моргнул. Облизал губы.

— Ты спас меня, — наконец произнес он.

— Нет. Если бы не ты, я бы тут не стоял, — ответил Кайло.

Хакс отвел взгляд:

— Не за что благодарить. Это мой долг.

— Тогда почему больше никто не пытался защитить меня? — Остальные — бесполезные — офицеры Первого Ордена зашептались, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Кайло их проигнорировал.

Хакс снова взглянул на Кайло.

— Заткнись, Рен, — тихо сказал он.

— Нет, — ответил Кайло. — А ты знаешь, какой ты красивый, Хакс?

— Что? — Хакс удивленно уставился на него.

— Красивый, — повторил Кайло.

— А ты знаешь, что ты невыносимый? — глубоко вздохнул Хакс.

— Знаю, — сказал Кайло.

Услышав ответ, Хакс улыбнулся. И ничего прекраснее Кайло никогда не видел. Он не знал, что предпринять: на сердце было легко, а руки так и чесались что-то сделать, но непонятно, что именно. Он вцепился в локоть Хакса, сжимая и разжимая пальцы свободной руки.

— Ты сказал, — начал Кайло и почувствовал, что у него все перевернулось внутри. Он сглотнул и попробовал еще раз: — Ты сказал, что я не могу поцеловать тебя, потому что не люблю.

Лицо Хакса вытянулось:

— Верно.

Кайло закусил губу:

— А если… я люблю тебя?

Хакс стиснул кулаки. Расправил плечи и вздернул подбородок:

— Если ты меня любишь, то можешь поцеловать.

В глазах его вспыхнул опасный блеск, словно он ждал предательства и уже был готов отомстить. Кайло вспомнил о мономолекулярном лезвии у Хакса в рукаве.

— Если я снова причиню тебе боль, перережь мне горло, — сказал Кайло, а потом притянул Хакса вплотную, обхватив рукой за шею, и губами нашел его губы.

Хакс издал удивленный звук, а потом застонал. Он обхватил голову Кайло обеими руками и крепко поцеловал его в ответ. И Кайло покачнулся, почти как Хакс. А тот, словно оголодав, прикусывал губы и язык Кайло, сосал и целовал.

Кайло отпустил локоть Хакса и обнял его за плечи, прижимая к себе. У него встал член, и Кайло дал Хаксу почувствовать это, потеревшись об него бедрами. Хакс снова застонал и пропустил сквозь пальцы волосы Кайло.

В конце концов Кайло услышал, как кто-то окликнул их:

— Верховный лидер, генерал. 

Он неохотно, вопреки собственной воле, оторвался от губ Хакса и прорычал:

— Что?

Капитан Пьюви кашлянул и кивком указал на толпу.

Кайло тяжело дышал, голова у него кружилась, и зрители интересовали его меньше всего.

— Свободны! — рявкнул он и, в свадебном стиле подхватив вскрикнувшего Хакса на руки, покинул помост.


End file.
